Memory devices are widely used in computers, cellular phones, and many other electronic items. A conventional memory device, such as a 3D (three-dimensional) flash memory device, has many memory cells to store information. A memory device has conductive lines and circuitry to provide voltages to the conductive lines in order to access the memory cells during different memory operations. Such circuitry often includes drivers (e.g., switches) to pass voltages from a voltage source to respective conductive lines. Some memory operations may use a relatively high voltage (e.g., ten to 20 times the operating voltage of the memory device). Many conventional drivers are designed to sustain such a high voltage. However, some memory devices may use even higher voltage in some of their operations. Such a higher voltage may make some conventional drivers unreliable. Designing drivers to support such a higher voltage may add complexity to peripheral circuitry associated with conventional drivers.